flip_coinfandomcom-20200215-history
Kontenko
The Kontenko Royal Family hails from Ukraine and is one of the oldest royal families in the world. Despite hardship throughout the ages, members of this family are hardened warriors and trained from birth for occupations such as assassin or Bounty Hunter. Thus far, the only member of the Kontenko Family to have shed her name has been Asya Kontenko. History The Kontenko Family was borne with the aggressions of Maxim A. Kontenko towards the soviet leader at the time: Ivan Sokolov III. Once the dictatorship was secured by Maxim, the title was protected by the rest of his family at all costs. Nobody dared to threaten his rule, and he was peaceful. Maxim married Sofya Pasternak two months before his death, but successfully impregnated her before his stroke. Sofya gave birth to a girl and named her Mariya Kontenko, but was soon overtaken by depression and died before her daughter was six. At this young age, Mariya became queen of the Soviets. She took on lovers, but refused to get married. She wanted heirs, but she wanted to keep her last name. She studied her father through books and the recollections of her elders, and strived to be just like him. Her reign was considered a successful one, as she managed to solve many issues plaguing the community. Hunger, street fighting and unemployment were only a few things she managed to stifle before her death at the old age of 89. During her life, Mariya had many children. # Her first born was a boy named Aleksei, who went on to become king for six months after his mothers death. Ultimately, he was assassinated by his sister. # The second youngest was a girl named Lyudmila. From birth she suffered from anger issues and sociopathic tendancies. She assassinated her brother when he was 64 and took over as queen until his son, Nikolai, sought revenge. She reigned for three years and died at the same age she killed her brother. # A pair of male twins, Yaroslava and Yevginiy, were the next born. They stayed out of the drama between their older siblings and worked on a small scale to bring peace to the country. # Artem was born long after his older twin brothers, and was still a young child when his siblings were all adults. He lived a short life, as he was met with an incurable case of the flu at the age of 17 and died in bed. # Oksana was Mariya's final child, and typically viewed as her favorite. Oksana was raised with Nikolai, her nephew, and they eventually became lovers. It was customary to keep relations in the family, so she was applauded for this. Nikolai married Oksana a month after he assassinated her older sister and together they reigned for many years. The only problem was the unspoken tension between them, as Nikolai had effectively murdered Oksana's only sister. Because of this, Nikolai secretly had protection at all times, even while sleeping. He carried a six-inch blade in his pocket, posted guards everywhere, and refused to ever be alone in a room. Oksana indeed bore a grudge against her husband, but more than a grudge, she bore fear of him. He had killed her sister, and she knew he could ultimately kill her just as easily. In the end, Nikolai made a deal with a dark gypsy and received a magic dice. The dice would protect him against any aggressions, but it came with a price. To roll a nine was to destroy everything, including yourself. Nikolai passed away before he ever got a chance to use the dice, but begged that it be passed to his firstborn son, Nikita. And thus began the legacy of the Kontenko Family Dice. Every time one holder died, it was passed to the next. For three generations, it was never used. Fear of the dice overruled all else. The family tree continues as such: * Nikita married Esfir and gave birth to three daughters, Faina, Toma and Larisa. * Faina Kontenko became queen and was successed by both of her sisters as they each died. * Larisa Kontenko, the youngest of the three sisters, had a son by a distant cousin who died before they could marry. His name was Yura. * Yura married three times, having several children by each wife. He shocked everyone, though, when he passed down the dice the dice to his youngest son Michail and told him that he was to rule. * Michail hired bodyguards to protect him against his angry siblings, but one day his sister Karina made it into his chamber. In a fit of fear, Michail rolled the dice that he kept at all times on his table and rolled a seven. Karina was badly injured (dying before she was able to heal) and Michail became infatuated with his power. He used the dice three more times before his death, rolling a four, a one and a five. * Michail had two daughters, but they both died before he did. After his death, Michail's oldest brother's son, Terentiy, was made ruler. Terentiy was a horrible leader, rolling the dice at every chance he got. He ultimately died after rolling a six on a frozen surface and falling in himself. The dice was saved from the incident, but Terentiy died. Terentiy had three children, a son (Mitya) and two daughters (Veronika and Mykhaila), and each child had two children of their own. His youngest, Mitya, had two daughters. His eldest daughter, Roza, went missing and was presumed dead at the age of 12. His youngest daughter, Asya, ran away from home at the same age, being the first Kontenko to ever leave the country. And the biggest problem with that was, Asya took the family dice before leaving. The entire Kontenko family to this day has travelled all over the world trying to find her, but she has yet to be caught. Category:Royal family